


Ginny

by bunnysworld



Series: Have a Camelot Christmas 2017 [22]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: On the most boring of Christmas days, Percy finds a little creature huddled in the corner of his patio doors.





	Ginny

**Author's Note:**

> Can you hear the wrapping paper rustling? I can. It's 22 December, we're getting closer!
> 
> Have a Camelot Christmas 2017, everyone!

Percy stretched and yawned. Days like these were so boring. Everything was closed and of course the few friends he had were busy with their families. Percy didn’t have a family. He had his work, the gym he went to and that was basically it. Gwen from work had suggested him getting a dog so he could go to the park and meet other people but that seemed to be too desperate. When you moved somewhere new, it took time to meet new people. 

It was Christmas day and he hadn’t done much all day but sit about and watch TV. He pondered preparing the food he bought especially for that day, but he didn’t even feel like cooking. Aimlessly, Percy switched TV channels in hope for finding something that was worth watching. He’d taken anything that wasn’t Christmassy kitsch. When he found a documentary about elephants, he watched that. 

Scrambling up when the show was over, Percy sighed again. It was only 7 pm and the snow was still coming down. He got up to take his empty glass to the kitchen when he noticed something was different. A small round thing sat close to the patio doors. What was it? A bird? It was a bit too big for a bird. A squirrel? The shape didn’t fit. What kinds of creatures lived in the area? Was it a creature at all?

Carefully, Percy crept towards the large glass doors. He didn’t want a big rat or a racoon in his place, but he didn’t want to scare it away either. When he took a closer look, it seemed to be a kitten, all fluffed up with its head already covered in snow. It didn’t even react when he opened the door. 

As gently as possible, he picked the little critter up and took it inside. 

“Who are you? Why are you out there on your own? Where’s momma cat?”

Percy removed the snow from the fur and the little one hardly reacted. How long had it been sitting there?

“A blanket. How does that sound? I think it sounds warm and cosy and like it’s something you need right now. Let’s find one for you.”

Not knowing what else to do, Percy opened the zipper of his hoodie and put the kitten inside, so he could hold it with one hand and warm it with his own body heat at the same time while he had one hand free to get the things for a little kitten nest. He kept babbling to the small animal, hoping it understood that he was here now and that nothing would happen to it. 

When he finally found a box big enough to hold a fleece throw, Percy pondered where to put it. Right next to the heating? Or should he put the box on the coffee table, so he could keep an eye on it? Maybe prepare a hot water bottle for warmth? Only then he remembered that he didn’t even own a hot water bottle and in the end, he just left the kitten in his hoody, against his chest. 

Sitting down on his couch, he gently stroked the tiny head. “Let me guess. You wandered outside on your own and couldn’t find back as you’ve never been outside before? You have a really bad timing, wandering out into the snow tonight. Don’t worry, though, I’ll keep you warm.”

The kitten looked a lot more alive already. It yawned and stretched and then leaned its little head against Percy’s chest again. 

“So, what do you want to do? We could watch Doctor Who before we decide what to feed you? What? Not a big Doctor Who fan? In this case, I doubt this will work out between you and me. What was that? You want to give it a try? Alright!”

While the show was on and the kitten was sleeping, Percy checked the internet about what to feed the little cat. As he had no idea how old it was, it was a bit difficult to determine. 

Just as he was about to give up, his doorbell rang. 

Carrying the kitten to the door, Percy opened and was greeted by a man about his size with lots of curls and scruff, who looked quite desperate. “Hi! I’m Leon, I’ve moved in next door not too long ago. I’m sorry that I am disturbing you on Christmas, but my cat had kittens just after we’ve moved in. One of them went missing. I was bringing out the trash and she got out. She’s too small to survive on her own. Much less in this weather.” The man was close to tears. “Did you happen to see anything?”

Percy pointed to the front of his hoodie.

“I…I don’t think I understand?”

“I think I found her.” Pulling the zipper down a bit, Percy revealed the little red kitten that was still rather comfily nestled in the fabric. 

“Ginny! Thank heavens!” It was clearly visible that the weight of the world fell off of the man’s shoulder. 

“I hope I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Did you feed her anything?”

Percy shook his head. “I was just researching that. Mostly it was just warming her up and watching her sleep.” And babbling like an idiot, but Leon didn’t have to know about that. 

“Good.” 

When Percy tried to hand the kitten over, the little one dugs its tiny claws into Percy’s t-shirt. “I guess, she’s pretty comfy where she is.” He looked at the red cat. “Hey, little one, you need to go back to your momma, you have to let go.”

“Would you…I mean…if you don’t have better plans…you could take her back?”

Percy shrugged. “Sure. I was just watching TV anyway.” He toed into his runners and reached for his key.

After they reunited Ginny with her mother – being rewarded with a glare and the immediate cleaning of the kitten – they stood about a bit awkwardly. 

“Now that she’s save, I think I should go…” Percy gestured towards his house over his shoulder. 

“Listen, I was just about to…” Leon said at the same time and they laughed. 

“Yes?”

“I was just about to cook. Nothing special, just some pasta. If you haven’t eaten yet, you’re more than welcome to stay.”

Percy didn’t have to think about that. After a boring day with nothing to do, even the most boring pasta with the nice guy from next door, who was so worried about a missing kitten, was most welcome.


End file.
